Shogunyan
is a Brave Class, Wind-attribute Legendary Yo-kai. In the Yo-kai Dictionary, it states, 'Jibanyan turned into a legendary warrior. He just loves skipjack tuna and carries it around in his armor.' Appearance A dull blue cat with a white face and big black eyes. It has a tiny, dull pink nose and gold inner-ear coloring. The tips of its paws are white. It wears a turquoise samurai hat on it's head with a big gold crescent moon on the center and accenting of gold. It wears a matching samurai armor suit, an orange sphere attached to a collar, and an orange rope that holds its sword. Its tail flames are gold. Gallery Bushinyan.png Bushinyan medal.png|Yo-Kai medal Personality Unlike Jibanyan, Shogunyan is dignified, but also a bit rash. He speaks in old dialect and ends his sentences with "de gozaru". Shogunyan takes his status as a samurai very seriously and hates it when others disrespect him. As seen in the anime, he got furious at Nathan and Whisper for not sharing the cake he sliced up and attacked them. When he was young, he practiced his skills by slicing up katsuobushi. Since he couldn't find any in the present, he went crazy and cut up people's things. Relationships Jibanyan In the anime, Whisper reveals that Shogunyan is one of Jibanyan's ancestor spirits. Nate & Whisper Before disappearing or wandering off, Shogunyan bursts in tears after witnessing Nate and Whisper´s friendship, and asks them to take care of his descendant Jibanyan. Abilities and Powers Spectacular sword fighter. Stats | medal = Isamashi | image = Bushinyan YW2-007.png | hp =397 | power =227 | spirit =144 | defence =152 | speed =247 }} Busters stats YW 2: Shogunyan-Ranger Required Yo-kai As a Legendary Yo-kai, one must befriend/recruit the following Yo-kai first in order to undo his seal. Yo-kai Watch & Yo-kai Watch 2 * Mochismo * Tattletell * Castelius III * Jibanyan * Happierre * Leadoni * Dismarelda * Draggie BUT how yo easily get is: go to the Abandoned Tunnel to see Leadoni. If you have Enouth money YOU can buy Frui drops. Mochismo: AFTER you get rank D, the time after you beat Terror Time, check behind Shouthen Temple ( The next sidequest takes place ) RESET the area OR go near the tree that is CLOSE to the entrance! Happiere: When you get to Ranl C to fight the boss (SPOILERS) Massiveface. In the city at day, a Rank C Yo-Kai could appear. Next to a Ward. On the second tree, save and quit if you don't get him. LAST but not least: Castelius |||. You get him at night on the Construction Site. After you get Rank C, in the Construction Site, check ALL floors. If you checked you SHOULD already find Castelius | | |! Dismeralda go in Chapter 1. Jibanyan Chapter 1. Draggie Episode 21. Soul Yo-kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke Shogunyan's soul-When the attack is a critical hit, does more damage than a normal critical hit. History First debuting in Episode 10 of the anime, Shogunyan was summoned when one of Nate's Yo-kai Medallium's Seal Pages glowed and the seal on him was broken by his collected medals. Originally appearing as Jibanyan when summoned, he enters the closet (disturbing Hidabat while doing so) and then emerges as the legendary Yo-kai, though he is still believed to be Jibanyan in an disguise upon emerging. Immediately, he shows his ancestral tie to Jibanyan by taking a selfie of himself and reading his descendant's magazines. Following a showcase of his swordsmanship to Nate and Whisper, he is later offended when they do not offer him any of the cake he previously cut in thirds and attacks. Though he "comically" cuts Whisper in half, Nate's display of worry over his friend's safety touches him and he gives Nate his Medal. He then enters the closet again, bidding them farewell before Jibanyan emerges once again. Trivia Shogunyan was seen fusing with Whisper in the anime to make Bushiper. Name Origin Shogunyan's name is based on the words 'shogun', and 'nyan', the sound that a cat makes. Category:Male Characters Category:Isamashi Class Category:Legend Yo-Kai Category:Wind Attribute Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Love Fish Category:Swordsman Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Flash Slash Attack Category:Yo-Kai With The Skill "Super Critical" Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Restoration Technique Category:Cat Yo-Kai Category:Rank S Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch